


Underground Disaster

by Purpleiny



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Gen, in the future au, kinda inspired by fnaf but also no, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleiny/pseuds/Purpleiny
Summary: A group of ex-class E students,trapped in an unknown place,dark,D A R K..One phone is their only guide,how will they survive?-(Or Karma, Nagisa, Kayano, Isogai found themselves somehow trapped in an unfamiliar place.)-This work will be rewritten
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma & Isogai Yuuma, Akabane Karma & Kayano Kaede, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakushuu & Isogai Yuuma, Asano Gakushuu & Kayano Kaede, Asano Gakushuu & Shiota Nagisa, Isogai Yuuma & Kayano Kaede, Isogai Yuuma & Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Underground Disaster

"Brrr, brrrr" the bed is weirdly vibrating down hard, with such powerful nosie. Maybe I could take a peek-

All of them opened their eyes at the same time.

A series of gasps followed after then.

"K-Karma?"

"Na-Nagisa?"

"Isogai!"

"Kayano?"

Each of them yelled at one another, too confused to do anything.

Looking around once more, they discovered that they were in an elevator.

"Uhm, do you guys have any idea why we're here?" Isogai spoke softly to the anxious group despite being one himself.

"N-no, I don't have the slightest idea.. I was sleeping in my room, then, suddenly I awoke here."

"Yeah, me too"

"Same."

"It goes for me too."

"We have to do something-"

"Ring, ringg" the phone's ringing cuts Isogai's speech.

They missed the phone before when they checked the dark elevator.

Weird.

Isogai went to fetch the phone, only to be stopped by Karma.

"Don't." Karma held Isogai's arm.

The phone continued to ring as they're crawling to the said phone.

"Should we answer it?" Nagisa, who was the 2nd nearest to the phone, asked his companions.

"We gotta know what's going on," Karma took the phone.

"I'll be takin' this." Karma answered the phone before anyone could stop him.

_"Hello, hello?"_

"Who is this and where are we?"

_"Uh, you're new here right?"_

"What? What does we're new here mean?"

_"..you're brought here without your_ _consent?"_

_"Sigh"_

It was silent for a moment.

_"You're trapped here aren't you?"_

"Yes, we are."

_"You guys are in the elevator, correct?"_

"..yes.."

_"I'll guide you all, until then, this is my goodbye,"_

"Wait! Who are you?"

Silence.

_"Just call me The Phone guy."_

"Beeep, beep" the call was turned off.

Every one bunched up to Karma after that.

"What was that about?" Kayano addresses their sittuation.

"Should we trust him? The Phone guy?" The group turned around for each other's confirmation.

"So it's decided then, for now, we'll trust 'The Phone guy'." Isogai commanded.

"Right!" They choruses.

  
  


-

"Peeep" the elevator stops.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Kayano looked foward the opened elevator door.

"We have no choice.." Nagisa crawled foward.

"He said to call him when the elevator open, right?" Nagisa eyed the red phone from a distance.

"Yeah, he did. Well, guess we have to." Karma opened the phone to call him, but the ring stopped him.

"Ring ringg"

"Well, this is unexpected." Karma held the answer button before he swiped it, getting his shits together.

"Hello?" Karma started.

_"Hello."_ He replied,

_"I see you've gone to trust me now."_

"We have no choice."

_"..yeah, I know.."_

_"Let me tell you first,"_

".."

_"I have controls over all of the cameras, and I hold the key to your escape."_

"Wait, what?"

_"But to get it, you need to find another key."_

"Another one?"

_"Oh, and don't worry about the phone's battery. I'll tell you later. For now, get out from the elevator. Crawl straight from there."_

_"Oh, and by the way, there's some earpiece on the back corner left ground in that room, so be sure to get that, okay?"_

"Right."

Karma put himself in between the elevator and the opening. He signed for them to follow him before he crawls out himself, and they did, they followed him out from the elevator to a new secluded room.

"He said there's some earpiece here, near the back corner left of the room.." Karma turned around aimlessly, he picked up five of them.

"Oh, hey, there's five." Nagisa got ahold of his.

"Hm, maybe we can save it? Just in case." Kayano turned her's on.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Isogai eyed his earpiece for a moment long.

Karma didn't hesitate to put his in his ear. All four pieces connect successfully somehow.

Right after that, the phone rings again, but this time, it's in their ear.

Karma, in charge of the phone, just've accepted the phone call for all.

_"Great news, this phone is utterly magical, it's battery cannot die, and alot of Bluetooth stuff can connect to it."_

"Well, I see how it is great now."

"We don't have to hung up much now, and everyone can hear you."

_"Now, I'll give you all sometime to observe your surrounding."_

He was silent after that, with them observing all spot, crooks, corners, shadows, dust, and so much more.

"I believe there is nothing else here." Isogai, who is holding a new found notebook and pen noted.

"Yeah." Nagisa, holding the dusted screwdriver, while Kayano goes off to stare at her founding, a voice recorder.

What about Karma you say?

Well..

He got a duster, duhh.

_"Wait."_

?

_"Hey, Red,"_

Because Phoney didn't tell tell his name, he gave them an agreement that they call eachother with codenames so it'll be fair for all of them.

_" to your left."_

Ah, there's a thick roll of cable to Karma's left, wonder why he didn't see it.

He picked it up and scanned it for any clues or hints.

_"_ _There's nothing left. Ill be opening the door to the next room in 3..2, 1."_

The door opened with a big screech

To be honest, all of them are still suspicious of The Phone guy, and they all know that he's aware of that fact.

_"Beware, next to this door is a guard, you must proceed with caution. Avoid him if you can, but if you can't, do whatever it need to not let him catch you. Just don't kill the guy."_

"Roger." They replied to the mic, it still ticks them off of how much of a control phoney have.

They silently hid themself behind a wall, assassination skills come in handy after all.

"Yeah, those kids should come in by now." The guard said, seemingly observed to his call.

"Right, the sla-Phoney is quite smart, so he'd notice something off." The guard looks around for a sec before turning his back on them.

_"Stay quiet, just sneak past him when you have the chance to."_

They nod, knowing that Phoney can see them from the cameras.

"Yeah, bud, I agree, it's quite feisty. It's really hard to handle it like that, only more proof to how mighty the boss is rulling over the sl-it." The guard may not be the only one distracted by his phone, they are also distracted by the guards talks.

_"Now."_

They slid past him effortlessly to the next side unseen by the guard.

_"Good, now there's an empty room full of supplies for workers, it's unlocked and no one usually go in there, feel free to take your rest, I'll be hanging up."_

_"Beep beep"_ the phone lost it's connection to Phoney.

They entered the room with caution, and immediately relaxed when he did not lie.

-

"Hey, do you think that he was talking about Phoney, like, **our** Phoney?" Kayano sat on the floor with the voice recorder on her hand.

"I guess, but you don't think that Phoney will betray us, will he?" Isogai sat infront of Kayano.

"But if he worked with them, he would've told them to ambush us right away, right?" Kayano looked over to Nagisa.

"Don't you think so?" She asked.

"Maybe he's trying to make us trust him and then he will betray us by then, by leading us to a trap?" Nagisa supplied.

"He is aware of our distrust to him, if he we're to betray us, he'll wait for the right moment and to lead us into a bunch of traps." Karma sat on the desk, one foot up.

"Yeah, but we haven't encountered anything except the guard yet." Kayano looked down to her feet.

"Think about it, if he is lying to us, won't the guard be aware of our position and just letting us go into this room? If that's the case then this room would be supervised. And we know it's not, we've checked every nook and there is no sign of one." Karma let himself sit on the ground.

"For now we'll be cautious, if we sense something suspicious with Phoney, we'll cut it off. Sounds good?"

"Yeah." They made an agreement.

"For now tho, what are we supposed to do with our foundings?" Nagisa asked to his friends.

"It seemed like Phoney has a good use for it, maybe we should ask him." Nagisa answered himself.

"Who knows if these are cursed?" Karma took a look at the notebook and recorder.

"Let's call him in an hour or so, then after that, we're leaving."

"Okay." They agreed to Isogai.

-

The room was quite clean, surprisingly so. There's a shelf full of books, it needs dusting of course.

Theres a bed and some mattress around, so all of them can rest without worrying of place. Heck, there's even a bathroom with lots of towels, soap, and even shampoo.

It made them wonder, did Phoney set it up for them? Maybe he somehow did, or it's just like that from the start. Who knows?

The books were about interesting.. subjects.

They didn't touch it tho, they're not that interested.

They are plenty tired and decided to sleep until they wake up, since they weren't bothered to check the time.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I know this is shitty, I am very very very sorry, Oh God forgive me.


End file.
